This device relates to habit devices generally, and more particularly to a habit cessation aide, such as a smoking cessation aide.
Approximately 25% of the American population currently smokes. Smoking contributes to numerous medical problems and an early death in approximately one-third of smokers. Because smoking is very addictive, most smoking cessation methods have poor success rates. Studies have shown that nicotine patches, gum and sprays have a 25%–58% short-term success rate and only a 11%–28% one year success rate. According to published studies, the anti-smoking prescription medication Bupropion (Zyban) has a 55% success rate when combined with smoking cessation therapy, and 20% short-term success rate without therapy. Various other methods, including medications, acupuncture, hypnosis, counseling, ear bands, etc., have also been utilized without substantial success. A principal reason for the low success rates is that people wanting to quit smoking often need regular positive and negative reinforcement that the above methods and devices cannot provide.
Other habits may be broken with the advantage of regular reinforcement.